


DJ Stands for Don't Judge

by letstalkaboutrexbby



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstalkaboutrexbby/pseuds/letstalkaboutrexbby
Summary: DJ's motives are not so selfish as everyone thinks and Poe gives him a chance to explain himself after the thief is captured by The Resistance.





	DJ Stands for Don't Judge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I had a lot of feels for DJ after a friend insulted him for his betrayal so I came up with a possible backstory that may explain his actions (:

“You awake in here?”

Go figure. The arrival of a visitor came just in time to ruin DJ’s chance of some much needed rest. Rusty hinges screeched unpleasantly as the cell door swung open. Did he recognize the smooth voice? Of course not. Random Resistance members had come and go over the past few days, questioning the grungy man about a multitude of things. Now another? These people just didn’t let up.

“Am now,” DJ spoke through a low grumble. Groggy almost. His growing exhaustion made him more irritable than usual. First Canto Bight, and now this? DJ wasn’t even sure where this was. He ran a hand through his slick hair, shifting himself up to a sitting position. Where was his hat? Ah, there. On the floor before him where his head had been laying moments ago. He snatched it up and placed it right back where it belonged. His shabby boots hung from either side of his strong shoulders, crusty flakes of dirt caked to the bottom. The lower part of his back ached with a fierce strain. Certainly not the most comfortable cell to be stuck in. 

After situating himself, DJ brought his dark eyes to the man coming in. A mess of muddy brown hair verging near the edge of black matched his thick brows. He wore a leather jacket and boots much less tattered than DJ’s. His deep russet eyes scanned the thief. After shutting the cell door - which creaked enough to bring a tiny grimace to DJ’s expression - the visitor stopped a few feet away. 

“Good, we need to talk,” he said simply.

“D-Don’t you all?” DJ’s quick stutter slithered out like the rattle of a riled up snake. The man tilted his head. He seemed to want to keep his distance for the time being.

“My name is Poe. Poe Dameron. My friends are the ones you betrayed.”

“Betrayed?” DJ chuckled, his lip curling on one side to show a crooked grin. “S-Strong word.”

“Is it?” Poe questioned. He cocked his eyebrow. “Typically, when you sell someone out after agreeing to help them, it’s called betrayal.”

DJ knew the judgement running through this man’s mind right now. He didn’t care, though. Why should he? Wouldn’t be long before he decided to make his escape from this place. He was likely to never see this man again after that.

“You’re wasting your t-time here.” DJ’s grin remained, but somehow faltered just enough to appear dry.

“Maybe. I came to give you a chance, though. A chance to explain yourself,” Poe stated, frowning. The entire time, he hadn’t taken his eyes away from the thief.

“Interesting, but not interested,” DJ said with a lazy shrug.

“Are you sure?” Poe asked as he took one step closer. Still, he stood at a distance. Was he afraid of DJ? Likely not. DJ hadn’t proven himself much of a fighter over the course of his imprisonment. Rather, Poe just seemed to be trying to work the man out. “This might be the only chance you get.”

DJ averted his eyes, unsure of whether he wanted a chance in the first place. Chances often led to owed favors which then led to a lot of other things that he simply had no time for. He’d rather rot in this cell forever, to be frank. Or that’s what he would have everyone believe. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Yes, DJ, the scruffy greasy-haired thief with hardly anything to his name but the filthy clothes he now wore was hiding a secret. A secret that had yet to scratch its way to any surface. His thoughts lingered on it which caused the side of his jaw to tremble for a split second.

“Hey, come on.” Poe broke the momentary silence, placing his hands against his hips. “What’ve you got to lose? These people here, they don’t like you–” 

“And, ah, you d-do?” DJ asked, cutting him off. He tilted his head like a curious mutt, trying to subdue the thought of that sickening secret.

“I don’t know. You got a lot of people killed, but maybe even a scoundrel like you has reasons behind his actions.”

“S-Scoundrel? Using s-strong words again,” DJ blinked a few times. His jaw twitched as he once more averted his eyes. He had no desire to open up to this man. Hell, he barely had desire to open up to himself. DJ had spent the last several years pretending the reasons behind his thievery were strictly for his own personal gain. His stuttering lips never ached to tell the truth. Not about this. Why were these thoughts even running through his mind right now? No force in this universe could possibly bring them out.

“They plan to execute you for your crimes.”

The statement immediately caught DJ’s attention. He glanced up, his lips falling open just a crack. The man had to be bluffing, right? His fixed stare and lop-sided frown told otherwise.

“I-If they kill me, I can’t find…” DJ’s words slipped out before he could stop them, and his eyes stuck to a distance gaze against the wall ahead of him.

“Can’t find…?” Poe urged him on, dipping his brows. 

Silence filled the cell for a good while. DJ couldn’t seem to find anything else to say. Sure, he feared death, but for one reason that nearly no one would expect. A reason that not even he had realized until now when the threat stared him straight in the face. He shifted uncomfortably, his jaw lining with tension.

Finally, Poe spoke up again, stepping close to kneel before the thief so they were level, “Look, I’m just trying to help you. Please, just…tell me your story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, always makes me feel good to get feedback whether good or bad! (:


End file.
